


[Podfic of] Nocturne Andante

by klb



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by lc2l</p><p>Author's summary: She leaves Avery on a street corner with the guitar and tambourine, and walks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Nocturne Andante

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nocturne Andante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176923) by [lc2l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2l/pseuds/lc2l). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BNashville%5D%20Nocturne%20Andante.mp3) | **Size:** 14.6 MB | **Duration:** 10:07

  
---  
  
From the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV. The entire work can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html).

**Author's Note:**

> lc2l wrote this fic for me to perform. I told her a little bit about what was calling to me in Nashville right now—Juliette Barnes and her relationship with the public gaze. I've felt very personally connected to that plotline, and what lc2l wrote for this podfic went beyond my expectations. It's like she reached inside my brain and found words for feelings I couldn't even articulate yet. When I recorded it, I decided to lean a little Southern with my accent, partly because it felt right for Juliette, but also partly because my own roots are Southern and it felt a little more internet and personal to go there. It's definitely not perfect, but since I was tapping into something from my own history and past, it at least felt authentic if flawed. So here it is! I'm so grateful to lc2l for being part of the creation of this piece, and I hope it's meaningful to someone else out there who might connect to Juliette's story like I do.


End file.
